Angel By Day, Vixen By Night
by K-Kinz
Summary: Based on Basshunters "Angel in the Night". Kagome, is the average teen working at a diner..right? Inuyasha is a street racer...how will they meet? Read to find out.
1. Saturday Surprize

~*~*~*~*~ **DISCLAIMER~*~*~*~*~ **

**I do not own Inuyasha…sadly…**

**Summary:** **Based on Basshunters "Angel in the Night". Kagome, is an average teen working at a diner…right? Inuyasha is a street racer...how will they meet?? Read to find out.**

Chapter 1: Saturday…FUN…

The sun shone threw black and pink curtains, a lump under the black sheets, with pink designs moved, shifting to the new light in the room. Finally, the covers were thrown back "Ugg. I hate Saturdays..." she mumbled getting up, her small feet touched the cold wood floor of her room "Jesus." She said shivering, only clad in basketball shorts and a tank top. She ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on, letting steam fill the room. Once done, she wrapped in her soft black robe and opened the door; a river of stream went into her room as she stepped out. Her mid back length black hair shone with water droplets. She made her way to her dresser, and got out her work uniform. She dried and got dressed in her white mini skirt, and black collared shirt, she put on her black wedged heels. She had on light makeup, once her hair dried; she straightened it and threw it up in a loose ponytail. She walked down the stairs to be greeted by her mother.

"Hello sweetie. How did you sleep?" She asked while putting a few eggs on a plate for her.

"Morning and fine." She said sitting on a stool at the island and ate her breakfast quickly.

Once done, she left the dish on the island, grabbed her purse and keys, "Gotta go ma, be back later" She yelled running down the shrine steps to her car. She was almost to her car when she hit something hard, before she could hit the ground; someone's arms were around her. She looked up and froze…

~*To be Continued*~

**A/N: hello everyone, this is my newly acquired story, I was listening and watching the video for "Angel in the Night" By Basshunter. I suggest you watch it to understand where I'm going with this…PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	2. We Meet Again

**~*~*~*~DISCLAIMER~*~*~*~**

**I still don't own Inuyasha…*sigh* **

**On with the story!!!**

Last Time: She was almost to her car when she hit something hard, before she could hit the ground; someone's arms were around her. She looked up and froze…

This Time: A pair of Golden eyes stared at her; He stood her up straight "Thank you stranger." She said kindly before hearing him mumble "Your welcome." She waved goodbye racing to her car once again. She reached her pink corvette (A/N: Link on my profile). Once in, she turned the key, hearing the engine come to life she turned on "Riot" By Three Days Grace and was on her way to the diner where she worked. In 20 minutes she was there, she got out and greeted the owner once inside. She grabbed her small apron and tied it around her thin waist. She grabbed a pad and pen and went to greet a customer, after a few hours, she had taken her break. She walked in after her break

"Kags, table 5" She sighed and was writing on her pad not looking,

"Welcome to Fame, may I take you---" she froze when she looked up '_The guy from earlier…_' she thought. He smiled at her his dog ears twitched a little "Cheeseburger please." He asked with his husky voice. She nodded and went to place the order. She had given him is food, she hadn't noticed him staring at her, she saw that he was done; she went and wiped the table and gathered trash. As she was walking away Inuyasha had tried to get her attention to no prevail. Just as she had thrown the trash away, someone yelled "KAGS!!!" She looked up to hind her two best friends, Sango and Ayame. She smiled "Hey Guys, what's up?" they continued to talk for a few minutes until Inuyasha came up to them "hello Ladies," He then handed an invite to her. Once he left she looked at it and giggled, she showed it to the girls, it read:

_Race!_

_ This Saturday! _

They all giggled "O my god, can you believe the luck, hopefully it's not against you know who!" After Kagome was let off for today, they took a trip to the mall, "Girls, we need new outfits for Saturday." Kagome said triumphantly after walking threw the door. She looked up at the 3 floored mall. She then drug Ayame and Sango into Hot Topic (A/N: Love this store!! Don't own) after an hour there, Kagome successfully purchased a black mini skirt with chains hanging off it and a lot of accessories. They then went to Rue 21 to get her a belly shirt that was halter and red. She also found a half leather jacket. She bought them and then they made their way to DEB for some shoes. Once they had all that they needed the made their way to Kagome's house. The girls ran in said hi to her mother and went to her room. "Okay, so I'm excited about Saturday, what about you girls?" She asked as they spread their purchases on the floor, the girls sat and sorted there them all. The girls squealed as they finished picking out their outfits, and decided to crash at Kagome's.

~*To Be Continued*~

**A/N: TA DAH!!! Another done, I just wanted everyone that reads this to know, I will update with another chapter or two every weekend or so, because of school I can not update during the week. Thank you and PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!**

**~Blondeinblack1 **


	3. One Week

**~*~*~*~DISCLAIMER~*~*~*~**

**I still don't own Inuyasha…*sigh* **

**On with the story!!!**

Last Time: The girls squealed as they finished picking out their outfits, and decided to crash at Kagome's.

This Time:

~*~*After a week of boring long days*~*~

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

_**BE**_---

A fist connected with the alarm clock, shutting it up "God, is it morning already?" Kagome asked as she stretched. She then remembers that today was the race. She smiled and made her way to the shower. She then remembered her friends Sango and Ayame slept over. She looked into the living room to find Sango draped over the couch, half on the floor, while Ayame was snoring lightly on the floor. She giggled before grabbing a pillow and hitting them both. Sango and Ayame jerked awake "Ahh! UNDER ATTACK!" Ayame yelled getting up and running all over the house. Kagome was on the floor laughing, on the brink of tears before Ayame realized and stopped. Hitting Kagome with the pillow.

"Shame on you Kags." She said before looking at the clock. "OMG! It's almost one! We got to get ready!" She said grabbing her bag with her clothes for the day and running to the shower.

This went on with all the girls before they were ready. Kagome came down the stairs, in her black mini skirt with chains, and her red halter belly shirt, with her black leather jacket that went to the middle of her waist. On her feet were cute black four inch heels, the straps wrapping up her calf. She straighten her hair.

Ayame was wearing denim short shorts and a tight pink tank top that she tied up under her bust line. A full length leather jacket, and pink three inch heels. Her hair was curled perfectly.

Sango was wearing a purple mini dress, which was tight around her curves. Black heels on her feet, while her hair was down, and slightly curly.

Once the girls were ready, they all go in Kagome's car and headed to the race.

_**~*At The Race*~**_

Once the girls arrived, Kagome stood in the middle of Sango and Ayame, as they walked in between two lines of supped up racers. They waved at people they knew as they walked, until they got to His car, Kagome's boyfriend Kouga. "Hey hot stuff." He said as he hugged her, but when she went for a hug she saw Inuyasha. She sent a smile his way before looking at Kouga.

**IPOV**

I was talkin' to a few people about my ride, and who I was gonna race. To be honest, I was excited to see that girl from the diner. Mid sentence, I heard my buddy Miroku say something about hot girls. When I turned, I saw her, and two other girls. But the odd thing was they were waving to people as if they knew them. Just then, she walked into some guys arms. "Shit." I mumbled "Of fucking course." He said a little louder. But then I saw her smile at me Maybe not all is lost…..


End file.
